Lightning Storm
by mandaree1
Summary: 'It wasn't every boy in Dimmsdale that got to be woken by a jolt of lightning.' Timmy helps Poof with a nightmare. (Drabble)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents**

**Summary: 'It wasn't every boy in Dimmsdale that got to be woken up by a jolt of lightening' Timmy helps Poof with a nightmare.**

**Warnings: Fluffy!**

**...**

It wasn't every boy in Dimmsdale that got to be woken by a jolt of lightening.

But, having been the one to wish for a baby god-brother, Timmy Turner couldn't complain. But that didn't mean he couldn't be any less cranky.

Thankful he'd sound proofed his parents room, he climbed out of bed. Face, hair, and clothing scorched, he wished he had ear plugs to block out the noise of baby cries. But it was so loud he doubted Cosmo and Wanda would hear him if he tried.

Grabbing a spare set of pajamas, he shut the door behind him and wiped the scorch marks away. Putting on the extra change of clothes, he attempted to banish his bad mood. Poof was just a baby, he couldn't control his powers. He probably had chronic nightmares when_ he_ was that age.

Then again, his nightmares couldn't electrocute people...

He slammed the bathroom door behind him. It wasn't like anyone could hear it, right? Flipping the light switch on to better sooth both Poofs_ and_ his frayed nerves) He sat on his bed, chin nestled into his hands, wearily listening to the sounds of crying. A storm brewed outside as a result. Any minute now, he reminded himself, Wanda will calm Poof down, and then he could go back to sleep.

The crying pursued.

Cosmo will make Poof laugh, he decided. He'll do something so stupidly silly that it'd make him laugh. He'd trip into a trash bin mid-air or make a silly face or something.

More crying.

Or Wanda will pull the mother card, he decided. She'll hold him close and say mom stuff and comfort him, then put him back to bed.

Even more crying.

Or maybe he'd just have to be a responsible big brother for once and help..

Hopping off the bed, he lightly tapped the glass of the fish bowl. It took a few a minutes, but soon the castle draw-bridge opened and the trio of fish poofed into open air.

Wanda and Cosmo were an absolute mess, hair sticking up and eye bloodshot, clothes in disarray. Poof kept bawling. A bolt of lightening shuddered into the open air. But open air was far better than his room, he reminded himself.

"Ooh, I'm sorry that Poof's woken you up so late." Wanda apologized, rocking said baby "We're trying our best to get to go to sleep."

It wasn't late, it was early. But he wasn't about to correct. "Hand him over." He held his arms out.

She placed him into his open arms. He shifted the light weight closer to him. Poof buried his head into his shirt. "Hey, Poof, bad dream?" He sat back down on the bed.

"Poof Poof." The response was sad, voice laden with fear and exhaustion. Poof hiccoughed, the tears slowly starting to go away.

Another bolt of lightening, this time a few feet away. The scorch marks on the floor sizzled and smoked.

"Woah, be careful!" He jerked. Poof squeaked. "Sorry. Hey, you wanna know what I'd do when I had bad dreams?"

He perked up. Timmy guessed that was a yes. "Well, I could always go to my parents. Mom would make me a bowl of who-knows-what and dad would grab me a thing of egg nog from his stash." He winced, bitterly remembering days gone by, before Vikki, when Dad would follow him around with a video camera and Mom would sigh and wish for a date night. Now they had a date week every week. Good times. "But, uh, after Vikki came around, I was on my own. So, I came up with a new way. Do you know the Crimson Chin?"

The baby shook his head. Never heard the Crimson Chin? The kid had yet to read a fine piece of comic book! "Well, he's my_ favorite_ superhero. Since you don't know, him, you'll have to think of_ your_ favorite hero. Got it?" A nod. Man, he wished he'd been that smart at that age.

"Well, imagine that hero beating up the nightmare. Make it as silly as possible, that way the dream looks silly. That's what I do, anyway." He remembered seeing the Crimson Chin wedging Francis, or sending Wikki to you-stink-istan with nothing but turnips to use as money. He chuckled.

Poof giggled. The storm faded away to a crystal clear moon. What worked for him _seemed_ to be working for Poof.

"See? It's that easy! Feel any better?"

"Poof Poof." The fairy baby smiled.

Ahhh, the rewards a good brother should deserve. Like sleep! Lots and lots of sleep! He yawned. "So, go hit the hay." Poof clung to his shirt.

"Poof Poof!"

"Still worried, huh?" He thought over his options. How to make his baby brother feel better... He snapped his fingers. "Hey, if I gave you something of mine to keep with you, will you go to sleep?"

Poof watched, curious, as he dug around his closest, still clinging to his chest. "Here it is." He pulled out one of his many pink hats. Hey, he had a bunch of them as it was, what was wrong with parting with one of them? If it got them both to sleep, than it worth it. "Here."

Poof hugged the hat, closing his eye as he started to drift off. "Their you go." He handed the back to his parents.

Cosmo and Wanda both beamed "Thanks sport." she whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." Cosmo copied, yawning.

"No big. Now go back to bed." He listened to the familiar sound of magical poofing as they disappeared into their castle. Smiling, he crawled back into bed deciding his next major goal in life; teach Poof about the wonders of the Crimson Chin universe.

**Review! Don't like don't read! No flames!**


End file.
